Never Be the Same
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: AU. All human. “Fang,” you whisper desperately. “Do you remember me? Do you remember us?” He looks into your eyes, searching. “Who are you again?” ONE-SHOT. RATED K . FAX.


_Hello all! Long time no write. Sorry about that. _

_Here are some facts for the one-shot:_

**_bold/italics: song_**

_italics: memory_

regular: present

SONG: Never Be the Same by Red.

*******I highly recommend listening to the song while reading!*******

* * *

Never Be the Same

_**I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? Oh **_

"Fang," you whisper desperately. "Do you remember me? Do you remember us?" He looks into your eyes, searching.

"Who are you again?"

"Max. My name is Max. And yours is Fang," you cry. "What happened?"

"Nick!" a female voice calls.

He looks sorry for you. "I hope you find the man you're looking for," he says before leaving. You reach out for him, but he's already gone.

"Fang!" you sob, tears cascading down your cheeks. "Fang."

_**I can see, I can still find  
You're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah**_

He laughs at her joke, oblivious to you. You can recognize that laugh anywhere. Your heart thumps painfully as he leans across the table to kiss her. That should be you. Not her. You turn away from the scene, heading home.

_**I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
The promises  
Our yesterdays  
When I belonged to you **_

_He grins at you as he leans down for another kiss. _

"_I love you, Maximum Ride," he murmurs._

"_Fang?" you ask. "Promise you'll never leave me."_

"_I promise."_

_**  
I just can't walk away  
'Cause after loving you  
I can never be the same **_

_**  
**_Your heart longs to go and hold him, but you resist. You've never been the same since the accident. He broke his promise. He left you, you remind your heart. If only you could believe it.

_**  
And how can I pretend I never knew you?  
Like it was all a dream, no  
I know, I'll never forget  
The way I always felt with you beside me  
And how you loved me then, yeah **_

_You snuggle into his side, feeling the way your bodies mold perfectly together. Your heart is warm, knowing that he won't ever leave you. And as you fall asleep, you have no idea what is to come.___

I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
The promises  
Our yesterdays  
When I belonged to you  
I just can't walk away  
'Cause after loving you  
I can never be the same

_The doctor walks in, holding his clipboard with a grave face._

"_Miss Ride?" he asks you._

"_Yes?"_

"_Fang here hit his head pretty hard. I'm afraid that he won't be able to remember anything. We believe that he now has long term memory loss. I'm sorry." As he walks out of the room, Fang stirs._

"_Fang?" you whisper. He moans, and then looks at you quizzically._

"_Do I know you?"__**  
**_

_**  
You led me here  
But then I watched you disappear  
You left this emptiness inside and  
I can't turn back time  
No, stay  
Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares to you  
I can't let you go  
Can't let you go  
I can't let you... **_

_**I'll never be the same  
Not after loving you  
Not after loving you, no**_

I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
The promises  
Our yesterdays  
When I belonged to you  
I just can't walk away  
'Cause after loving you  
I can never be the same  
I can never be the same  
I will never be the same

I just can't walk away  
No I can't walk away  
From you

"Nick," you call. He turns to you, his smile fading. He walks over to you, a puzzled look on his face. A wave of fright comes over you, causing you to doubt your theory. You push it away hastily, putting a smile on your face.

"Nick," you repeat. "Do you remember the day that you said that you hope that I find the person I'm looking for?"

"Yes," he says slowly.

"Well, you're him. I'm your fiancée. You promised me that you would never leave me. but you did when you hit your head. You forgot all about our past, everything."

"I'm sorry. I think you—" You cut him off by kissing him. He pulls away, looking bewildered.

"Max?" he asks you quietly. You nod, a real smile spreading across your face.

* * *

_Review please!! The green button is lonely! (:_


End file.
